pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:General Forum
This is where you post about- anything you want. Right now, I'm going to write a pikmin story in about 10 seconds. PIKMIN: THE QUEST FOR GOD PIKMIN There are Pikmin with special powers, very special powers that are buried deep underground. Can you find them all? Chapter 1: the discovery Olimar and Louie were back on Hoctocate, hard at work snoring in their chairs. The president called them over the P.A. “GET UP YOU LAZY @#%^4&*S!” Olimar and Louie sat bolt upright in their chairs. “Olimar!” Louie screamed. “There’s a ghost that knows swear words in the computer!” “No, it’s just the president, which is either worse or better.” Olimar said. “We’ve gotten reports of god Pikmin. I want you two to get back to that planet and see if the rumors are true.” “Well,” Olimar said. “This should be interesting. Especially with the fact that there’s probably more Pikmin and beasts.” “JUST GET YOUR BUTTS OUT THERE!” “Yes ma’am!” Louie said. “LOUIE, WHEN YOU GET BACK I AM GOING TO….” The president screamed until Olimar dragged Louie out the door. “Okay, Louie, you take the S.S. Angel…” “What!!” “-While I’ll go with the S.S. Dolphin.” Olimar finished. The S.S. Angel shot a claw out and dragged Louie inside while Olimar climbed inside the S.S. Dolphin. Olimar could hear Louie swearing angrily over the radio. “Take off.” Olimar ordered. They took off. Chapter 2: the planet Olimar landed and stepped out. He saw the S.S. Angel land. The door flew open and Louie ran out. He ran into a stone and proceeded to run around the clearing screaming “Freedom!” There were all the Pikmin onions in the clearing. Olimar stepped under the light and got out 50 of 3999 red Pikmin. He explored around with Louie and found 5 dwarf bulborbs. He and got 15 more Pikmin from them. He had the S.S. Dolphin draw a map of the region. (It’s on the next page) Olimar and Louie got all their Pikmin and went to Nitrogen Pit. It had poison and toxic waste hazards. Olimar went off to try and find some whites while Louie dealed with the Boulder Bulborbs. (See Pikmin report.) He got 15 Pikmin from them. Olimar found a white onion. He wasn’t surprised. He had known that sooner or later he had to find white and purple onions. What surprised him was the little pool of green sludge. The S.S. Dolphin analyzed it and said that it was toxic waste. Olimar scouted around until he found a green onion. Out popped a Pikmin seed. Olimar plucked it and out came a green Pikmin that had sludge instead of sweat. Olimar threw it in the pool and it didn’t die! Then Olimar noticed the shiny thing in the pool. It weighed so much that one Pikmin wasn’t going to do it. Then Olimar noticed the moving heaps in the pool. He threw his one green Pikmin at it and the Pikmin killed it. The Pikmin took it back to the onion and got 5 Pikmin seeds which he rapidly plucked out. Then he had the green Pikmin capture a live specimen. He had them take it to the S.S. Angel. Thankfully Louie must have turned off the ship’s speaking program, or else the ship would be complaining till the end of the world. Meanwhile, Louie was exploring around. He found some dwarf bulborbs and a bulborb and . He was about to take them back to the onion when Olimar showed up with 6 little green Pikmin. “Thanks for killing these for me,” Olimar said. “We really need more green Pikmin. They’re immune to the toxic waste!” Olimar took the Pikmin with the beasts back to the onion and got about 15 green Pikmin. Then with 21 Pikmin, he dragged out the treasure and took it to the S.S. Dolphin. “This treasure is immune to the Toxic waste,” It said. “If I combine it with your spacesuits I can make them immune to the toxic waste. Processing… processing…complete!” Olimar and Louie took all their Pikmin and the pod from the S.S. Dolphin and went down into Nitrogen Pit. Sublevel 1: “Man, its dark down here.” Louie said to Olimar as they were walking. “I can’t see a- AHHHHH!” A fire geyser had erupted in front of Louie. “Ship, please contact the S.S. Angel and tell it to transport that treasure that makes everything brighter here.” A few minutes later, they could see around them. “Louie, take the whites and greens back to the ship while I go forward with the reds. Ship, why are there fire geysers if there’s not a fire hazard?” “It’s not the earth making the fire.” The ship said. Olimar had the reds attack a geyser. The earth around it started trembling. A strange kind of bulborb burst up through the ground. It had the geyser on its back. It roared and breathed fire at the Pikmin. They were red Pikmin, so the fire didn’t affect them. Olimar started throwing Pikmin like crazy. They started to attack the bulborb. One got thrown off and landed on another geyser. “Uh oh.” Olimar said. Soon the whole colony of them was up. The bulborbs attacked as a group. The red Pikmin would kill one, but then another one would attack. Although Pikmin were steadily lost, more bulborbs were lost than Pikmin. Eventually there was one huge geyser left. It was blocking the exit. “Well, here goes.” Olimar said. He threw a Pikmin on the geyser. A giant fiery bulblax with the geyser on it’s back burst from the ground. The red Pikmin eventually defeated it. A treasure was in the bulblax’s body. FLAME EMITTER-2089 POKOS Olimar went with the Pikmin to the next sublevel. Sublevel 2: This sublevel was mostly toxic waste. Olimar took all the greens and went down into the sludge. He looked around until he found a treasure. There were a lot of eggs around. “Hmmm. Why are those eggs here?” Olimar wondered. He got his Pikmin to haul a treasure back to the ship. LEADER MONUMENT-1000 POKOS Then one of the eggs started quaking. A smoky progg came out! Olimar knew that it’s only weak point was it’s head. He threw green Pikmin on its head. The progg was defeated eventually by Olimar’s green Pikmin. That was no surprise, since the smoky progg’s only defense was its trail of deadly slime, which the green Pikmin are immune to. Olimar broke all the remaining eggs and found a few smoky progg and 1 treasure. PROGG PEARL-3000 POKOS Olimar took all the Pikmin to the next sublevel. Sublevel 3(FINAL FLOOR!!): Olimar had a bad feeling about the giant slime cocoon in the center of the room. He and Louie left all their Pikmin and punched the cocoon. CRACK “Did you say some thing?” Olimar asked Louie. CRACK “No, did you?” CRAAAACKRRROAARRRR! It was an emperor progg! “AHHHHH!!” cried Louie and Olimar simultaneously. Louie ran around in circles. Olimar ran to get the Pikmin. He had noticed that the progg had lost its slime trail. “AH! AH! AHHHH!” cried Louie as he ran around in circles. “Take this, you ex-slimy beast!” Olimar shouted as he threw Pikmin at the progg. ROOOOAAARRR! (Flamethrower sound) Olimar dragged the whites and greens out of the way just in time! The progg let loose a torrent of fire! The reds were not affected and continued to attack the progg. SKKWISSSHH The progg tried to let loose its slime, but the reds were already off and the greens were already on. The progg shook them off and slashed them. SWISH! SWISH! AHHHHH! The claws slashed through Pikmin easily. But Olimar threw Pikmin from behind! ROOARRRRRBLEH the progg keeled over. And out came the EMPORER PEARL-5000 POKOS! “Louie, you can stop running around in circles now.” Olimar said. “A little help would be nice.” Louie said from the bottom of a deep circle-shaped hole. “HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Olimar laughed until he passed out. The Pikmin took him to a geyser and rode it with him to the surface. Louie was slapping his helmet. “What’s wrong?” asked Olimar. “End of day music.” Louie said. “Maybe this is better.” Said Olimar as he pushed a button. “I love you…you love me…we’re all one big happy family…” “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Screamed Louie. Olimar turned it off. END OF DAY 11,089 POKOS EARNED 3 NEW PIKLOPEDIA ENTRIES: Fire Geyser Bulborb Oculus ignitus russus Grub dog family This species of bulborb has developed a mound on its back that it forcibly expels fire through. It incinerates its waste the same way. First, cut off the eye stalks. Throw them in a pan and boil with cheese for 10-15 minutes. Then, carefully scrape off the mound (which is made mostly of rock and dirt) and clean out any waste that happens to be around or in it. Remove the fire glands and put on a platter for later. Roast in a large oven at 500 degrees until lightly roasted. Take the eye stalks out of the pan, wrap them in a tortilla, insert the fire glands, and aha! You have now made a main course, and a delicious spicy appetizer! Fire Geyser Bulblax Oculus ignitus volcanus Grub dog family This is a mature form of the fire geyser bulborb, except with a bigger mound and a hotter stream of fire. Repeat steps for fire geyser bulborb, but use a bigger pan and oven. The eye stalk spicy tortilla can now be presented as an entrée. Emperor Progg Proggus supremeus Progg family The mature form of the smoky progg. Can breathe fire and, although it has lost its slime trail, can make the toxic slime encase itself like a cocoon and use it to attack attacking Pikmin. The slimy texture of a progg is perfect for soup. Remove fire producing glands and the pearl from its chest. Repeat the steps for an eye stalk spicy tortilla, minus the eye stalks, of course. Bake the progg itself for 10 minutes. Then chop it up and put in soup. It makes a lovely entrée and appetizer. The pearl can not only be sold for a very high price, but it makes a lovely centerpiece. Olimar woke up and roused Louie. He took 60 out of 4000 blue Pikmin and explored the pond with the cave. The cave was FIRE HOLE and had a fire hazard. Louie was walking around when he found a silver onion. “Olimar, come quick!” he shouted. Olimar was there in the blink of an eye. He pulled the silver seed out of the ground and out came silver Pikmin. “Time to see what you do.” Olimar said as he threw it into the water. It transformed into a small boat! Olimar threw one of the blue Pikmin on it. The silver Pikmin in boat form could take Pikmin across water! “Louie, we’ve made a super discovery!” he took the silver Pikmin to fight a dwarf red bulborb. It got eaten. But then a silver blade sliced through the creature’s heart. The silver Pikmin had sawed its way out! Olimar had it take the bulborb to the onion. It produced 5 seeds. Olimar plucked them and went to find something to fight. He came back with a creeping chrysanthemum’s head and a plan thingy. The Pikmin took it to their onion and went over to some water with 10 new Pikmin. They all melded together and formed a big boat. Olimar had Louie run back and exchange the blues for reds. He came back and saw all the reds board the boat. Olimar lead them over to the cave and looked back at Louie, who was staring with his mouth open. “You coming?” he called. Sublevel 1: this room was nearly covered with fire geysers. Olimar had the red Pikmin attack the geysers. Some were actual geysers, but most were fire geyser bulborbs. There were two fire geyser bulblaxes. There were buried treasures, but, thankfully, the silver Pikmin could dig them up. SKELETEL STRUCTURE-950 POKOS, CRATER CREATOR-690 POKOS. Olimar went to the next sublevel. Sublevel 2: bulborbs and fiery blowhogs and fire geyser bulborbs, oh my! Yup, all things fire is here. Fiery bulblaxes check. Fire dweevils check. Olimar barely got past this one. He got the only treasure, too. FIRE MAKER-760 POKOS. Sublevel 3(final floor!): Olimar looked out at the sandy battlefield and saw a pair of eyestalks with pure red pupils that seemed to burn. He went out with his red Pikmin and tapped them. HHHAAHHHROOOARR! A giant emperor bulblax burst out of the ground! But like a fiery bulblax, it was on fire! Olimar threw red Pikmin as fast as possible at its face. It was almost dead when it jumped and crushed some of the Pikmin! The rest of the Pikmin defeated it and got the treasure. COURAGE ELBUM EXTREME-4000 POKOS. Olimar took the Pikmin out of the cave. When they were out of the cave, Olimar got all the Pikmin to the other side of the lake and had Louie exchange all the reds for blues. He then searched around for treasures in the water. Louie took the silver Pikmin and went exploring. He found a group of leaf skitters and . He got 10 more silver Pikmin out of them. He noticed several seeds on the ground and tried to make more Pikmin with them. It didn’t work. Then he found out that they weren’t treasures. He found a pile of leaves and brushed them aside. He found a bright green Pikmin onion. Out came a bright green Pikmin seeds. “Olimar will make me classify these later, and it’ll be really annoying to write down ‘bright green Pikmin’ a lot, so I’ll call them B. green Pikmin.” Louie said to himself. “Good thinking.” Olimar said as he came into the clearing. He plucked the seed out of the ground and out came a B. green Pikmin. He threw it at a seed and the seed grew into a flower. “Cool! Those Pikmin make flowers grow!” Louie said. “And they have seeds on their heads!” Olimar used the B. green Pikmin to make a lot of flowers. Then he used the flowers to make 20 more B. green Pikmin. Then he went over to the pond near the clearing and saw the big man-at-legs. Except this one was blue and had two bulges on it. “What the heck is this thing?” Olimar said. “I don’t know, but it looks bad.” Louie said. “Thank you captain obvious.” “You know, I think that you should go back to the onions and get a lot of blue pikmin.” “Already did.” “Then what are you waiting for?” “For you to go and touch it.” Louie went and touched it. It rose out of its hole thingy and dropped its two bulges. The bulges were tiny submarines, which seemed to count as part of the creature’s life force. The creature got out a machine gun and started firing. BLAMBLAMBLAMBLAMBLAM! Olimar threw pikmin on it like crazy! Louie hunted the submarines down and . He found out that they were actually small creatures that had tails that twirled rapidly to look like propellers. It looked like they were also bonded with machinery. Meanwhile, Olimar had almost finished beating the creature. In its final moments, the creature gave one last salute to the world. BLAM! Went his gun, just like the dieing soldier giving one last salute to his commander. Olimar had the pikmin take the creatures back to the ship. The creature also gave them a treasure: SUBMARINE-5000 POKOS. The S.S. Dolphin told them that the submarine would let them explore deeper waters. Olimar and Louie retired dreaming about the next cave they were going to encounter. END OF DAY 10,450 POKOS EARNED OUT OF 21,539 POKOS TOTAL 3 NEW PIKLOPEDIA ENTRIES Fiery Emperor Bulblax Oculus Volcanus Supremeus Grub Dog family An evolved version of the Emperor Bulblax, although it is believed that it is the cross-breed gotten by breeding an Emperor Bulblax and a Fiery Bulblax. This theory would explain the similar body structure to both species. Remember those spicy eye stalk tortillas you made? Well, make em’ again, although the eye stalks will make it spicy anyway, so you don’t have to use the fire glands. For the body, carefully remove every grain of sand that might be there from periods of time spent buried in the ground. Cut off feet, rock-hard back, and wrap in a tortilla for a treat. Watery Man-at-Legs Pseudoarachnia Sus Navaronia Arachnorb family The Man-at-Legs has adapted to its environment. It has turned blue for camouflage and its young are shaped like submarines. There were some worries about the original species becoming extinct, but a team of explorers found one. It nearly , too. The theory about why the Man-at-Legs adapted to water is this: the Man-at-Legs habitat became flooded. Man-at-Legs can be in water, but not completely in it, so it has developed pockets for air, latches for covering the smokestacks on it, and, because it lost its machine gun, the males have missile launching tubes in the place of where the female has its young. Slight metallic taste, but that can be avoided by separating the machinery from the beast. Chop up, cook for several minutes at 400 degrees Fahrenheit. Throw in some soup with Dwarf Bulborb chicken and some noodles for a weird attempt at chicken noodle soup. Remember to take out the missile launchers if any. Watery Man-at-Legs larva Pseudoarachnia Sus Navaronia Bambinii Arachnorb family It has two legs that twirl around at high speeds to move very fast, giving them the appearance of a propeller. Before growing its defenses, it has the ability to shoot explosive missiles from a tube above its head. Repeat steps for Watery Man-at-Legs. Remember to take out missile launcher. See? I'll work on it. Keep U posted!! Did I mention that you can advertise your forums here? :This... is quite a surprise. I wouldn't have expected a Pikmin fiction here. Some nice ideas in there, even though I didn't read the entire text. Maybe I shouldn't have eaten anything; I almost chocked myself in the beginning. :Well, this may have certain aspects of a fan site, but fictionous content shouldn't really be here. If you wish to continue anyways, then please post it on your userpage. You should register for that, but if you'd like to keep posting nontheless, than that would be a helpful anyway. :And, no, please do not advertise any other forums here.-- But I wanted a place to "advertise" my pikmin wars thing. And I noticed you nearly "chocked" in the beginning. Was it really that funny? And i do beleive that I can "advertise" pikmin wars here, seince I am the creator of this page. And when I said that I will write this in 10 seconds it was just copy and then paste.67.38.27.116 18:02, 22 December 2007 (UTC)pikman04 Whoops, forgot about the Sluge Bulborbs. Sludge Bulborb Occulus revoltinulus Grub Dog family I have reason to beleive that they are the result of Bulborbs and Emporer Proggs mating. No amount of cooking will get rid of all the sludge.67.38.27.116 18:58, 22 December 2007 (UTC)pikman04 YAY! I have a username now! Whenever you see "pikman04" or "67.38.27.116" it is now.................... PIKDUDE!Pikdude 19:10, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Olimar woke up and immediately noticed a big yellow thing outside the window. It appeared to jump and- CRASH! Olimar was shaken inside the ship! He looked out and saw yellow wollywogs attacking his ship! He ran out and pounded them with purple pikmin. Louie came out with red pikmin. Together they fought off the wollywogs. “What could have made them attack with such ferocity? They must be low on food! But what would have taken their food?” Olimar wondered. “Uh, maybe that thing?” Louie said. He was staring at a giant bumpy thing in the middle of the wollywog’s pond. “We’ve got to get a closer look!” Olimar cried out. He grabbed a bunch of blue pikmin and went deeper into the pond. The thing noticed them and dived down a cave. All the water followed it. “Incredible. All that water was that thing’s moisture?” Olimar said. He went down into the cave Pipe World. Strangely, all the floors were exactly the same. Then they got to the last floor. To make a long story short, Olimar pounded some beast and Louie got run over and was swearing the rest of the day. “That’s funny. We didn’t see that beast.” Olimar said as he went up the geyser- and straight into some creature’s mouth. “Where are we?” Olimar asked. “Well, I think that we’re in some beast’s stomach.” Louie said. “@#^$^*^%%!” Olimar swore.Pikdude 19:38, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :You could always add a forum to Pikmin:Forums if it's active enough. And I think I should say that before you go any further, it's Omilar... Too late, already got the whole story written with him spelled as "Omilar", and the reason i'm not posting it is because my NEW WII IS CALLING ME! GOTTA GO!Pikdude 15:03, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :Changed it for you...took 5 seconds and replaced 82 occurrences of the word with the correct spelling. Whoa. How'd you do it?Pikdude 01:16, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :Copy all of it to Notepad2, press ctrl + h, type Omilar in top box, Olimar in bottom, click replace all. Ah ha.Pikdude 18:54, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Sorry, no more story yet, school's started, I don't get time to work on it.Pikdude 12:31, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Sorry this has not been expanded for quite a while, It will be expanding sometime this week I hope.Pikdude 04:27, 16 February 2008 (UTC) I'm working on it. It should be done soon. I hope. Pikdude 04:53, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Geez, I only have one more sentence to go, but I'm cut off from the computer with the file saved. Really, I hate that. I'll make it up at some point, though. I completely forgot about the story, being so busy at Userpedia and all. Pikdude 20:27, 2 March 2008 (UTC) I really liked the story but i skipped through it cuase i was pressured from my homework.....and pikdude? you got a wii? my dad ordered one from ebay yester day(march 1) but.....IT DOESNT HAVE WII SPORTS!!!! <:( -crazy9090 Thanks. I have a Wii, and it came with Wii Sports, Big Brain Academy, Super Mario Galaxy, Metroid Prime 3, Pokemon Battle Revolution, and Blazing Angels.Pikdude 21:16, 2 March 2008 (UTC) when will u continue ansewr me 21:25, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :Pikdude hasn't been on in like months. I'm sure you could have asked a little more politely anyway.... If you really want to get his attention, leave a message on his talk page, since he's more likely to have that page watched. I will continue, however, I need to finish off the next part, so it'll be coming sometime. When, I don't know, and also, I hope it will be before 2009.Pikdude 01:57, 13 August 2008 (UTC)